Into The Night
by SekaiNoEnde
Summary: In a world where Teito is still a sklave, fighting for the empire, everything is different. For him, there is no church, no Mikage or Hakuren, no home. Yet still, there are two souls, destined to meet no matter what the circumstance. Rating may change. Planning to go OOC and all messed up.
1. Encounter

It was dark. So much so, Teito had to blink a few times to make sure his eyes were open.  
_'Back here again, huh.'_  
For the fifth time this week, he'd woken up in the middle of the night due to odd, vivid dreams. A world of white, so bright it was blinding faded from his mind's eye. He was back now, back to the endless darkness of the night.

Shivering, Teito clutched at himself. In a few hours, Karu would come and slide the small wooden panel that let light into his cell. It would only be a few hours' wait, yet no matter how many times he told himself this, no matter how many people he killed, saw being killed or battles he fought, this - only this darkness - shook him to the core.  
_'Maybe I should apply for sleeping aids...'_  
The thought crossed his mind, but he immediately dispelled it. Those things were all experimental, with some horrible side effects, some of which were the reason behind the deaths of many sklaves.

After a while, though it had felt like forever, the clanking sounds of someone opening the locks to the cells reached his ears. It was too early for Karu to be fetching him. Teito flinched, as a sudden unidentified presence passed close by him. It pried open the wooden panel, revealing a brilliant light that left Teito blinded. After a few seconds of adjustment, he looked up into the face of Sir Miroku Barsburg.  
"Get up, we're going."

They arrived back at Teito's confinement house, which came as a surprise. Usually he went straight to the battlefield in whatever he was wearing. All his clothes were battle orientated after all. A fresh pair of cloths were given to him.  
"Change into these. We're going to see Chief Ayanami."  
Teito changed quickly, having learnt not to ask questions. Whoever this chief was, he'd find out soon enough. The clothes smelled fresh, of cotton rather than blood which was an unusual change for Teito. He had no idea why they were dressing him up. A sklave was still a sklave, and there would only ever be one reason for him to be let out.

They arrived at a classic government building a short while later - a gaudy and overbearing thing, even more so when compared to its surroundings. Inside, Teito had to wait in the lobby before being allowed to enter the room where Miroku was talking to a younger man. Chief Ayanami.

He man's face was sharp, hard and refined, giving off a piercing glare. Everything about him screamed his experience as a soldier: straight posture; quick, calculated movements and a cold, blunt voice that was soon calling him forth.  
"Sir."  
Teito would salute - the man felt deserving of one, but that was an action for soldiers, not sklaves.  
"You will be lent to him for battle," Miroku told him. "This is not the usual battle, there will be respectable soldiers there. This begins your start as a more useful tool to the empire. Feel honoured."  
Teito nodded, finally understanding all the fuss. Usually sklaves battled by themselves, the dangerous, suicidal battles that would annihilate all but a few of the winning side. Now he was a disposable tool they didn't feel needed to be disposed of yet.

A demon. A demon in human skin approached, dropping a wet lump of flesh to his side. The flesh rolled, stopping a few feet from Teito's feet, eyes wide open. It wasn't just flesh. Teito looked away from the grotesque expression framed on the face of a late soldier, and focused upon he incoming demon. He didn't notice the head dissolve into black goo.

The battle had been going well, maybe far too well, that is until this man appeared. Robed in purple, quick as a lightning bolt, the heads fell on all sides. No matter which army it was, he would kill them at random. Some people had gone mad with fear, spewing nonsense that the bodies turned into black goo before disappearing. The moral then reached breaking point. So many of these men were new soldiers, fresh from the academy. They were going to lose if they couldn't get their act together.  
'Dammit'.  
Teito lurched forward, zaiphon already forming on his hands. The man moved away as Teito had almost reached him.

"What's a brat going on the battlefield?"

Teito didn't respond. He was busy analysing the enemy. Look for openings. If there are none, create one and strike.

"Maybe he's a mute?"

Kurena's image rose to Teito's mind before he shook it away.

"What's a man wearing a holy cross doing, cutting of people's heads?"

"You answer first, chibi."

They were exchanging blows as this went on, each going in for the kill.

"Sklave." Teito grunted.

The man smiled, suddenly becoming serious. He grabbed Teito by the neck, nearly crushing it in the process.

"So that's why." A hidden hunger shone in his eyes, causing Teito to shudder.

"I'm here for dinner." He reached under Teito's shirt and pulled off the two dogtags used to identity dead bodies and glanced at them.

"Nice to meet you, Teito. The name's Frau. Remember it, brat."

The world turned dark once more.

Frau groaned, scratched hid head then got up. His arm was no longer prickling, since his meal on the battlefield. The amount of Kor being used as soldiers was increasing, as if those damn warsfeil wanted to create an army. God knows how those things were being kept in check.

Frau looked down at the dogtags he'd taken from the sklave. They were deigned to knock the wearer out if they attempted to pull them off and alert the government. No other sklave would be stupid enough to try an help - left with their own tags, an unconscious body and the sklave masters on their way. It was a one time thing, which let Frau wear them freely around his neck. Frau knew why he took them.

That kid looked delicious, just the most beautiful coloured soul, he wanted something of it. The thought of him made the beast in Frau's arm quiver with excitement. But to Frau, Teito had something more. His eyes, those bright emerald eyes. Just like the eyes of his old friends. His old family. They stared at him, wide and pure, despite the killing intent that came from behind them.

Frau wanted to have him, to devour him.  
Whether it be his body, or his soul.

**A/N: Sorry for any offense. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Confusion

When Teito woke this time, it was not the familiar darkness that surrounded him. A bright, artificial light shone above, illuminating the whitewashed walls of the medical facility he so often visited. He waited before his vision adjusted before getting up to look around. Slowly, the last memories before passing out came back to him.

"Frau..."

"Did you say something, Teito?" Miroku had just entered his ward, startling Teito with the sudden question. It wasn't that Teito had lost his keen ability for sensing presences. It was that Miroku was just too good at hiding his.

"I was just trying to remember what happened, sir."

"And what exactly happened?" Miroku gave him a skeptical look, as if he didn't quite trust Teito's words.

Despite how much Teito wanted to keep this existence called Frau to himself, and mull over whatever had happened without telling a soul, he couldn't lie to his master. The punishments for such a simple thing... Teito shuddered at the memories.

"I engaged in combat with an unidentified person. It is unknown for sure who he is. During battle, he grabbed my tags and escaped."

This was the limit of how much Teito could hide things. After all, it hadn't been confirmed who the man was.

"When will I be issued new tags, sir?"

Teito had suddenly realised they had not given him any while he recovered. While a known sklave did not have tags for a legitimate reason, he was confined to a cell until new ones were issued. It was an odd thing for them then, not to issue new ones as Teito was of little use to them in a cell.

"There is no need. You will be issued a collar and assigned as a sparring opponent for promising students at the academy until further notice." Miroku looked down at Teito with cold eyes.

"Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir."

Assigned at the Academy? Assigned at the Academy. Teito was unsure if he'd heard correctly. It was quite obvious what was going on. They thought he tried to escape, but putting him under surveillance was simply odd. Usually they would punish or kill the one who dared make a break for it. It couldn't be that they valued him that much, there had to be something more.

Miroku had left him after that, alone in his ward to recover. For the first time, he didn't have to battle again straight after being able to walk. For once he could lie in bed until he made a full recovery. So then, when he heard the nurses nearby talk about things, it was also a first. He quickly pretended to be asleep as they checked his monitor and cleaned around the ward.

"I heard this one tried to escape."

"Another one. Dirty Sklaves can't appreciate that we kept them alive."

"I'm surprised he failed. Rumour has it, there are people trying to help them escape."

"What stupidity. Sklaves can't survive without a master."

"That's what I said to..."

The sounds of talking faded, as the Nurses moved to another ward. Silently, Teito ingested the information. This wasn't a good situation to be in. Once they got nothing from him, surely his life would be forfeit for the trouble and effort he put them through.

It was tough getting to sleep that night. His mind was plagued with worries, not only for himself, but also for the mute Kurena who may suffer the same fate as he. Frau's face emerged in his dreams, popping up among the odd images of snow coloured worlds. It was a long and arduous process to get to proper sleep, but eventually it came.

Teito arrived at the Academy two days later. Everything of his was already there, so he couldn't go back to check on Kurena. He worried about her, but at the moment, he only had two options: first was to try and set up a situation where he could contact the people freeing Sklaves and sell them for his innocence. Second, he could try to prove that this man, Frau was not trying to help him escape. Teito didn't allow himself to think of any other options.

He quickly found his bed chambers, which were among the other staffs'. The only difference would be the guard stationed outside it. '_Figures_' They wouldn't leave him alone, not even at night. Teito glared at the guard, as he went to his room. His clothes smelled too much of the death and chemicals that were ever present in the Sklave ward of the medical facility.

Having changed quickly, Teito left for the practise hall where he faced the academy students. First they went one on one, with the the students going in for the kill. However, even while Teito restrained himself, they couldn't even injure him so it ended up to three on one matches. This went on until the students could no longer go on, by the normal standards of course. None of them had actually been injured, as Teito was refused permission to do so. Teito felt heavy. He had used too much Zaiphon, going up against so many students. However, he would not allow himself to collapse right there. '_If this is what I'll be doing every day, there's no way I'll get time to fix the misunderstanding_.' Teito silently cursed the situation he was in as he staggered back to his sleeping chambers. Sure he wasn't on the battlefield, or having to kill people, but at least back then he had his time alone to recover. He had Kurena to talk to, even if she couldn't talk back. But this, this constant surveillance was more tiring than the actual job. He could feel the guard silently tailing him back to his room.

The sound of chatter interrupted his thoughts. Two men approached, robed in the official garb for Academy tutors. Teito moved to avoid them, looking up, and catching the eye of the young blonde going in the other direction.

It was him.

There was no doubt, Frau stood, robed in the tutor's garb, staring back at him. The shock caused him to forget about his body for a moment, causing him to stagger and go crashing into the senior tutor who had been accompanying Frau.

Teito was quickly lifted by the scruff of his neck. He looked up to see Frau, glaring at him. He'd hit his head, causing his vision to go blurry, so he must have imagined the small grin at the corner of Frau's mouth.

"What impudence! You filthy Sklave, messing up my robes." Before Teito had the chance to reply, Frau cut in, squeezing his neck in a way that cut off all air to his lungs. The collar only added to the pressure upon his neck.

"I can deal with him for you, sir. There's a method in my district that's perfect for him."

"See to it then."

Still in the choke-hold, Teito was carried away, his guard left in the dust. Soon Frau shoved him into an empty room and locked the door behind them. Teito was coughing, finally able to breathe. He had to sound the alarm, quickly. Just as he was forming the Zaiphon on his hand, Frau grabbed his arm and twisted it so it couldn't be done.

"Sit tight brat. This will only take a second."

Something about this unnerved Teito. All his instincts told him to break free. Silently, he struggled to awaken his battle instincts - the ones that had served him well enough to eliminate all his enemies before.

'_No master. We cannot reveal ourselves now_.'

'_Who..._'

Frau grabbed Teito by the head, obscuring his vision.

'_...Was that_?

A bright flash of light soon followed, blinding him, making him forget.

"Goodnight, brat."

**A/N: **Thanks for the review /o/ And fixed.

Sorry explanations will be left 'till next time -3-''


	3. Dammit!

'_Shit_.'

He could recognise those emerald eyes anywhere. The ones that happened to be boring into him with a mixture of shock and alarm.

'_Ah, shit_.'

Frau almost lost control suddenly seeing him - that brat Teito - after so long. He couldn't do anything with two people nearby though. He had his cover to think about - an educator from district four, great strategist, not as good as combat. Frau cursed this now, because he wouldn't be able to do anything that suggested his superior combat (like make off with the boy) without people asking questions.

He was here to find out about the Kor, or more like about whoever, or whatever had been making them on such a grand scale. The Archbishop was worried enough to send him under cover, so things were pretty bad. '_This brat could ruin everything. Dammit_.'

Thankfully, the brat wasn't in his best shape, so Frau could quickly come up with some half-assed excuse to take him away. But even then, he had to restrain himself, restrain his left arm, while erasing the brat's memories. '_Even after I went to the trouble of leaving such a strong impression_.' Frau thought, sighing. After erasing his memories he'd gone wandering, having lost the man who was to show him the way. Frau was supposed to report to some secretary to find a class to be assigned, but he hadn't been listening when the old fart from earlier had told him where she was. '_Ahh, shit. Where the hell is she_?'

Quite suddenly, a large killing intent from behind him interrupted his thoughts. It seems somebody had already traced the burst of power used when erasing Teito's memories.

Frau let out a grin. He had been getting bored.

'_Perfect_.'

When Teito arrived at his bed still in his combat clothes, dirty with sweat and dust he promptly collapsed onto it, not caring if the sheets would be soiled. He must have been exhausted, because even his memory was slightly fuzzy.

Sighing, Teito rolled over and got up, making his way to the most well lit corner of the small room he had been assigned, where a small stool, basin and bar of soap lay. There was about a fourth of the basins capacity worth of water already inside, which seemed as if it had been there a few days. There was running water for most tenants, but it seemed like they ('_those damn old timers_') didn't want him getting too comfortable, allowing him to get his own water from a pump fifteen minutes from the school.

He felt too tired to get new water, and he had been covered in worse, but Teito had always loved to be clean - something he often wasn't allowed to be. It was a strange want, considering the amount of other wants he could have had, but it drove him to get back up (after a few minutes of rest of course) and empty the stale water down the small drain on the other side of the room. After, he started the slow journey to the water pump, eagerly awaiting the long bath time he planned to have.

While returning with a basin four fifths full of water (of course only an idiot would fill it to the brim), Teito hummed a tune which he couldn't quite remember where he'd picked up from. It was a slow tune, comfortable. It eased some of the stress of his new situation. It was quickly interrupted however, by a surprised blonde flying straight into him and sending them both crashing towards the ground.

"What the f-"

"Shut up!"

The blond hissed, pressing his hand down upon the small brunette's mouth while looking around warily. The sinister presence that has been chasing him around silently retreated at the arrival of another person, allowing Frau to huff a sigh of relief. Whoever it was had a nasty intention to try to force Frau into using the sort of powers he needed to hide. It was frustrating, being unable to attack back or defend properly, and Frau silently cursed at his opponent, ignoring the struggling chibi still kept in his grasp. That is, until said chibi violently twisted his wrist, trying to get free.

"Oi, quiet down." Frau released the child, who jumped away, ready to attack. He could see the blood draining from Teito's face when he realised that it was no enemy who was holding him, but an academy teacher.

"S-sorry sir! I thought I was being attacked."

Frau had to stop his mouth from curling into a grin. Seeing the Chibi act like this for once was quite entertaining. It just made him want to bully the kid more, watch him flush in embarrassment and just a bit of fear. He played with the idea of bullying Teito more for a moment, but thought against it. He was barely restraining himself as it was, and that definitely wouldn't help. It wasn't helping already that the brat was shivering slightly in fear, just asking for some bullying.

Wait, fear? Frau suddenly realised that they were wet, vaguely remembering hearing a splash as he flew into the kid. Slightly disappointed the shivering turned out to be cold rather than fear, Frau sighed and got up. He hoped the fact that he felt no cold didn't come through, even though some humans were like it that was still something to single him out.

"Come on kid, let's go get warmed up."

"Yessir...?" Teito looked up at him, eyes widening in confusion.

'_Too... too cute_!'

Goddamit. Frau's desire to corrupt the youth besides him flared up again. Looking away, he stormed off to his room (he's been there once in the morning, so finding it again shouldn't be hard), Teito hurriedly chasing after him. It wasn't too long before they entered Frau's room, which was five times the size of Teito's at the very least.

"Take of your clothes."

Teito immediately stripped down to his training shorts.

'_Without even batting an eyelid..._' Frau almost sighed again.

"You can hang out in the bed right there, I'll go get us new clothes." Frau ruffled the kid's hair then went to change himself. He couldn't help but notice the eyes boring into his back as he was taking off his shirt. _'Heh_.' He grinned to himself. '_See, not only am I nice, but sexy too_!'

Teito was looking up at the oddly happy Frau from the bed. '_I want to be that tall one day_...'

Violet eyes glinted, looking down upon the cheery swordsman who keeled in front of them. Despite the hard stare, the swordsman was still smiling lightly, not moving an inch.

"Well?"

"He got away with that new cute slkave,_ Aya_." The man said playfully. "But he's definitely disguised as a teacher here."

"New Sklave?"

"You know, you know! That adorable chibi with the big emerald green eyes and stupid look on his face, you know?"

Chief Ayanami almost sighed at his subordinate's lack of formality.

"Miroku's boy."

"That's him! Eh, what was his name again? Claus? Or was it Ludwig? Some stupid Raggs name..."

"Teito Klein. Bring him to me."

"Oh that was it! Great job, Aya-tan," the swordsman winked, causing a muscle to twitch in Ayanami's forehead. He wasn't in the mood for it that day.

"Go already."

With a light smile and a wave, Lieutenant Commander Hyuuga practically skipped out of the room.

Ayanami finally let out a sigh.

**A/N:**

**Huee~ Sorry it took forever. I've finally mapped out the next few chapters though /o/**


	4. Ready, set, go!

Teito had been having a tiring day. First running into that oddball teacher Frau, then soon after he had left Frau's room another strange person had turned up. He was tall, annoyingly so, with jet black hair, dark sunglasses - despite them being indoors - and a sloppy grin on his face. If it weren't for the shiny silver emblem of the Black Hawks on the side if the man's jacket, Teito would have probably thought he was an idiot and avoided him completely.

"Found you!" The first few words that came out of his mouth were as sloppy and cheerful as his grin. "Chief Ayanami wants to see you, little kid."

Teito almost did a double take. Ayanami wanted him? Were they already going to get rid of him? Maybe they had found the people helping Sklaves, and how he was useless? For a moment, a single fleeting moment, Teito considered trying to get out of it, to escape. Then logic kicked in and told him how impossible that would be no matter how hard he tried.

Shoulders slightly slumped, as if in defeat, Teito silently followed to cheerful Black Hawk to Ayanami's location, ignoring the tune the older man was whistling as they went along, though Teito could have sworn it was the 'happy birthday' song.

It wasn't long before Hyuuga returned, with the young Sklave in tow. Ayanami looked at them both, not realising it seemed as if he was glaring.

"We meet again, Teito Klein."

"Y-yes sir!"

Ayanami narrowed his eyes at the child. There was something about him that was off this time around. Of course, he hadn't been paying the sklave much attention last time they met, but he could still sense a trace of power on the boy there hadn't been there before. His own power.

"Lieutenant, you are dismissed" Ayanami ordered suddenly, before turning back to Teito. Maybe Hyuuga had sensed something off too, because he left in a blissfully quiet manner for once. Teito visibly tensed up now that it was only the two of them in the room. Ayanami simply stared, not saying a word as he tried to confirm the strange feeling he got from the boy. For a while, nothing happened.

"Are you getting accustomed to this place yet?" Ayanami asked suddenly, obviously trying to start any sort of conversation, since he seemed to have overlooked the fact that it was only the end of the first, very long, day for Teito.

"Yes sir." Teito didn't voice any of his questions.

"Good good." Ayanami suddenly got up and walked over to the young boy, who suddenly had a strong urge to flee. Oddly enough, Teito only received a pat on the shoulder. Ayanami let out a smile, which looked oddly satisfied.

"Let's hope all your days here are just as good then." He dismissed Teito with a wave of his hand and went back to his seat. The young sklave couldn't help but find himself thinking, '_Oh God, I hope not_,' while he walked out with a heavy heart. Ayanami paid him no heed as he left, too preoccupied with the feeling in his right hand, with which he had patted Teito with. There was no doubt about it, one of the seven Ghosts had messed with that boy. His smile turned from light hearted to feral.

Teito hummed as he walked down a deserted corridor somewhere in the Academy. It had been two weeks since he has been assigned there, and he had already gotten used to it. Thankfully, none of his days were nearly as hectic as the first - he had been worried Ayanami's words would curse him - which set an unusual, but welcome routine of peace and normality, somewhat. The odd blonde teacher (Frau, as Teito eventually learned to call him, if only through a direct order) had been coming to see him at random times of the day, to 'spend time together'. He even would come in the middle sparring sessions if it suited him, and the intense stare he put out often put off the students of the academy. Teito was obviously used to people observing him - though usually as a piece of property - so his concentration wasn't nearly affected. But even he couldn't help but feel unnerved at the stare Frau gave off. Teito could have sworn he had felt some sort of murderous intent from it, but whenever he looked at the older man, all he received was a smile and a wave. Still, Teito started to get use to Frau's company as well, welcome it even, if only for the fact that the odd and unexpected visits would help stop him from getting to used to a routine. Teito had never been away from the battlefield for that long, even when injured. And an uneasiness had started to grow in the back of his mind at the apparent peace around him. Was that what normal people's lives were like? '_It's too good for a Sklave like mysel_f.' Teito couldn't let himself relax.

When he spotted the Lieutenant, the cheerful swordsman, coming up to get him, Teito was hardly surprised. In fact, he was even slightly relieved; he couldn't relax there. It felt like the place had been mocking him, giving him a glimpse of a life he was never allowed to have.

"Hello again, ahh you haven't grown at all!" The Lieutenant still had an odd way to greet people.

"Well Sir Miroku wants to see you, so come with me."

'_Mirok_u?!' Teito barely had time to stammer a "Yes sir" before Hyuuga was off, leaving no time for questions. Though, why was Miroku there? He was sure it would be Ayanami, or someone other than the Chairman. '_Maybe I've finally outlived my usefulness..._' Teito had to stop himself from heaving a sigh at the thought. '_Whatever it is, I'll be prepared for it_.'

* * *

Miroku looked at Ayanami and asked once again.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am." The reply was almost dismissive. "He can give me something I want."

Miroku's frown deepened. "So you know about his power?"

"His power? What are you talking about? He can only lead me to a power I want. After that, I'm through with the boy."

There was no response.

* * *

Frau gritted his teeth in frustration, or at least he tried to and felt the bones of his skull grind together. He couldn't afford to be out of his body for long, in his 'Ghost' form. _'Though I look more like the grim reaper than any ghost_,' he thought darkly. What was frustrating him would be a barrier that someone had conveniently placed around the laboratory he wanted to enter.

'_Damn them..._' Frau knew there wasn't much time to waste. The head of the Black Hawks, Ayanami would only be there for another week. In fact, he was only supposed to have been there for a short while, for the graduation tests of the academy students. However, Frau had a hunch that he was the one in charge of whatever had been helping the Kor reproduce so quickly. If Ayanami was at the academy, then it only mean that he needed some students to use for his goddamn experiments. He needed to find out what was going on before they found the kids they needed and moved back to the Palace in the first district. Frau was hard pressed to get into the Academy, never mind thinking about entering the Palace.

It would have been pointless to turn back at that point, without having found out anything. '_Maybe I could break down the barrier_.' Frau had to give it a shot, considering the little amount of progress he had made in the past few weeks regarding his mission. He advanced, slightly wary of the guard besides the laboratory doors - despite the fact that nobody should be able to see him in that form - and reached out. There was no other way for him to break it besides from using force it seemed.

Frau reached out his hand further and gingerly touched the barrier. It made him itch at most, not very strong at all. '_All right_.' Building up some power, Frau pushed his whole hand through.

Immediately, a whole set of letters and symbols appeared.

'_Oh shit_.'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long -**

** Nighty: **Hey. Pfft, thanks ne it's hard not to. He's so bully-able /A/

Naww, you don't /patpat

** Kiseki: **Hahaha, thanks dear.

** Gentle Snow: **-o- Thank you. Here's more~


End file.
